


The Death Knells of a Marriage

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [39]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Discussion of Abortion, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “It was an accident!” challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Death Knells of a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “It was an accident!” challenge

"It was an accident," Helen said.

Cutter looked from her, the woman he loved, to Stephen, a man, no _boy_ , who he'd invited into their home more than once.

"An accident?" he repeated. "Did you trip?"

Helen's glare was withering. "The condom broke."

Cutter had wanted children once. He'd never asked if Helen did.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Of course not," Helen scoffed. Stephen looked quietly devastated. "I just need you to cover my classes while I take care of it."

Cutter nodded dumbly, words stuck in his throat.

His marriage had crumbled to pieces, and he'd never even noticed.


End file.
